The ReAwakening
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Mirai Trunks has returned home safely, but a new force approaches! Even Supreme Kai's worried. Can Trunks saved the world from the upcoming silence? Read and find out! R&R please!
1. The Return

A/N Yes. I know. I really shouldn't start another story....BUT I DON'T CARE!! HA!   
  
Anyway, I've noticed how these two characters haven't had many stories about them...so I write one! ^_^   
  
M. Trunks: Please sit back, enjoy, and review!   
  
S. Saturn: Yes! Please!   
  
Disclaimer: ......what do ya think? I no own nothing that would give me a profit. Not even my job.  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
The crystal clear blue sky seemed to sparkle as fluffy white clouds floated by. The silence was broken as a quiet hum of an engine was heard. As the machine touched down upon the grass, its lone occupant sighed in relief.   
  
"Home at last!" Trunks said as he got out of his time machine. But the task still before him loomed in his mind. 'Those androids still have to be dealt with! Androids 17 and 18, along with Cell, must be destroyed!' He thought as he capsulized the machine and flew towards Capsule Corps. "But first, I need to check in with Mother."  
  
As he flew over the terrain, the evidance of the androids grew more and more existant. Not like the past he so recently left behind. As the silowette of Capsule Corps showed in the distance his resolve increased exponentionally. 'I *will* destroy those androids and finally bring peace to my world!'  
  
Trunks touched down outside his front door. Being home, as devastated by the evil that roamed it as it was, was still comforting. Placing his hand on the knob, he burst into the house. "Hey, Mom! Its me!"  
  
"In here Trunks!" Bulma answered from the main living room.   
  
Following his mother's voice, he began to recall he new experiances. "Mother, I've got so much to tell you!" He entered the room and looked at his mother, but what threw him, was who else was waiting there with her.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, light years away, on a certain dark terrianed planet, a lone castle stood.   
  
Inside this nearly-deserted palace, a solitary person lay forgotten on a black four poster bed.   
  
She lay there, as if she was dead. Though she was far from ever seeing her natural end. The girl lay in a deep sleep, never to be awakened, lest total destruction was called for.   
  
As the girl slept, her dreams showed her the events which took place so near, yet so far away, on the small planet known as Earth.   
  
'It won't be long now,' she thought through her dreams. 'I will be called. And silence will follow.'  
  
Ends chapter 1  
  
S. Saturn: Okay ppl, tell me how it was. I'm hoping it'll get better...  
  
M. Trunks: Yeah, uh....heres the part where you review......just push the button!  
  
S. Saturn: And I'll see you with the next chapter!   
  
M. Trunks: Later!   
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	2. The Cycle

A/N We're back!!! ^_^ On to chapter 2! ^_^  
  
M. Trunks: We might acutally *get* somewhere with this chapter!   
  
S. Saturn: .......*whistles innocently*  
  
M. Trunks: *sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yea, really, I *own* this....AHH!! LAWYERS!!! RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Cycle  
  
Trunks stood in the living room doorway. "Mother, who is this?" He motioned towards the short violet skinned being before him.   
  
The woman smiled. "Its okay son," she said as the creature stood, its white mohock moving as he stood.   
  
"I am the Supreme Kai." The being offered his hand as a sign of greeting. "And you are Trunks, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but how did you..."  
  
"Know your name? I make it my business to know everything."  
  
"Then you know...."  
  
"That you went to the past, yes, I do. And that was not a wise idea. That it wasn't."  
  
Bulma looked down saddly. "If I had have known this would happen, I wouldn't have done this..."  
  
The time traveler's eyes went wide. "Why? What happened?!"  
  
The Supreme Kai sighed. "To understand, you must learn the truth about Earth's past...."  
  
~Supreme Kai's Story~  
  
Long ago, a few millenia to be exact, there was a kingdom that had formed on the sole moon that revolved around Earth. This lunar kingdom was ruled by a kind and patient queen, Queen Serenity. During her rieghn, the entire universe was at peace and she watched over the Earth, protecting it from danger that came from the far reaches of the universe.   
  
But, one day, disaster struck as the Earth itself became a base for the dark forces. The queen, caught off guard by the sudden attack, fought bravely against the enemy forces. The other planets, learning of the pending battle, sent thier guardians to help defend the moon. It failed.   
  
Heartbroken and deep in dispair, the queen, after watching her only daughter and the planetary gaurdians fall, summoned all her power to push back the evil force, and locked them away.   
  
The moon kingdom was in ruins. After a prayer to the silver crystal, the source of her power, the queen fell, dead.   
  
And then, destruction came. After the last breath of the queen was drawn, the last gaurdian was awakened.   
  
This power, also known as the light of destruction, rose from a deep sleep. A sleep that was never to be distrubed. The soldier of silence, Sailor Saturn. In an instant, Sailor Saturn brought forth the powers of death, and destroyed the kingdoms of the Earth and Moon. The job done, the forbidden soldier returned to a never-ending sleep.   
  
But that's not the end of the story. Two thousand years later, the Sailor Guardians along with the moon princess were called again. Using the powers of rebirth brought forth by Saturn, the soldiers were reincarnated and they set out to protect Earth from more forces that were sent from beyond our universe. Along the way, Saturn was awakened again, and set out to destory a new evil that imerged at the cost of Saturn's own life. But the moon princess intervined, and saved the soldier, who later joined thier quest and remained by the other's side as the princess became queen.   
  
The years went by, and the Earth grew in prosperity. Until the Negamoon Family attacked. By manipulating time and space, they nearly destoryed the kingdom and grasped the legendary silver crystal. After a long battle, the queen, and her small child combined thier powers and pushed them back. The kingdom was a peace once more.   
  
Everyone was at ease for the next decade. Until, that is, they returned. The negamoon had risen again, with more force than ever imaginable. In less than a week, all of the kingdom had been demolished. All that remained, were Neo Queen Serinity, Princess Rini, and Sailor Saturn. In an instant, the enemy forces attacked the trio, causing the small princess to fall.   
  
The queen, overcome with greif, ran to her daughter's side as she drew her last breath. Using all of her remaining strength, the queen unleashed the full power of the silver crystal, handed down to her by her mother, to overthrow the opposing forces. Her energy drained, and her life slipping fast. She called Saturn to her side. 'Saturn....please...' She said. 'stop....this.....' The soldier nodded. 'Yes, my queen.' As the royal's hand dropped, lifeless, Saturn glared at all the remaining forces.   
  
As the remaining few forces gathered to finish the lone soldier, the weapon of death, Saturn's glaive, appeared. 'The time has come again. The ending of an old time, to give way to a new. Welcome your deaths, my freinds, for soon, you will live again!'  
  
As the soldier said this, the glaive dropped, and the world ended. As the sailor gazed across the landscape, the blackened grass regained its greenry. The trees, bare and lifeless, perked up new leaves. 'The cycle has come full circle. The evil is gone, and the good will be reborn. My job here is done.' And the soldier left this world to regain a sleep-like state on the planet that houses the silence. The planet Saturn.  
  
~Ends Story~  
  
Trunks looked at the Supreme Kai, not quite fully understanding what was being said. "What does this have to do with anything that I have done?"  
  
The kai sighed. "The soldier of silence can only be awakened by the sence that evil will triumph and take over the Earth. You and your freinds have prevented her awakening all this years, through Raditz's arrival to now, because you have always been here to stand in evil's way. Since you left to the past, this time was left unprotected, and therefore, Sailor Saturn is beginning to awaken once again."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Not much more time. I dread it, yet anticapate it. Why is this? Is it because it is envitable? Life. Death. The cycle is in motion again...'  
  
Ends chapter 2  
  
S. Saturn: Okay people. Please review! I would be so happy if ya did! ^_^  
  
M. Trunks: See you with chapter 3! Laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	3. The Revival

A/N Okay, people, hoping this will be a long chapter. Sorta. Yeah.   
  
M. Trunks: We would really like some reviews please! ^_^  
  
S. Saturn: Yeah! Please review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not my DBZ or SM  
  
Chapter 3: The Revival  
  
Trunks looked at Supreme Kai shocked. "Is there anyway to stop Saturn from awakening?"  
  
The guardian sighed. "The only way to stop her is to destroy the source of evil plagues this world. Before any more people are killed. I'm afraid that even though you've returned, Saturn will continue to become more alert. Once the senshi begins to start the revival process, nothing can stop it unless the evil is vanquished."  
  
"Is she really that strong?!"   
  
The Kai sighed. "That is complicated. Physically, and by your standards, she is not very strong. By all accounts, if you and her got into a fist fight, she wouldn't last five minutes probably."  
  
"Huh?" The boy was very confused now. "Then why are you so worried? I'll just destory her when she awakens."  
  
Supreme Kai shook his head hopelessly. "You don't get it. Its not her physical power that is important. It is her magical powers. In all likelyhood, once she touches down on the planet, she will automatically destroy it. She is death incarnate, and she doesn't care that you or anybody else could blow her away in an instant. All that matters to her is her duty; and that is death."  
  
Bulma stood. "But, Trunks is back now, shouldn't that slow her revival?"  
  
"Probably not. But there is a chance. Our only hope is that you destroy the androids as quickly as possible."  
  
A determined look crossed the teen's face. "That's fine with me. I was planning on doing that anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in a far away city, a black-haired teen enjoyed an outting with his blonde-haired sister. They were the only ones enjoying themselves that day.   
  
"Hey, 17! Lets play a game!" 18 smirked as she held up a car filled with terrified people.   
  
The android smirked. "Excellant idea!"   
  
The blonde smirked with malice as she flung the vehicle into the air like it was a disquis in the olympics.   
  
17 followed the target with his eyes, "Watch this! 50 points!" He lifted his hand, instantly destroying the object with a single energy blast. "Come on, 18! Make this a little more interesting!"  
  
"Okay, 17." She picked up two occupied vehicles. "Time for double jeopardy!"  
  
The two laughed through the afternoon as the people's terrified screams of agony and death reached the ears of the uncaring.   
  
Or did they?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'The crys of the dead. They call to me, haunting me, stirring me. Does no one care? They will care. Once they find themselves face to face with me. And with thier own deaths. Soon, I can feel it! But how many more people have to suffer? The final hours before the end are always the longest. But it will be worth it. To hear the despair of the evil ones, right before the silence takes them. Before *I* take them, to hell.'   
  
The girl's eyes squinted in her sleep, she could now see the visions of Earth. 'Those two...monsters...will pay. I will make sure of it.' Her small cold hand clentched as it rested on her small stomach. 'Be patient, those of you who suffered at their hands. Soon, very soon, they will have the favor returned to them.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks sat on the couch, utterly discouraged. "All that hard work. Going to the past, getting stronger, just so I could save this planet. All the while, it was those actions that could destory it."  
  
His mother sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Its not too late Trunks, you could still disrupt her awakening."  
  
The teen's fists clenched on his lap. "If I knew where those androids were, yes. But I don't. I can't sense them, mother. Saturn is coming closer and closer to awakening, and there's not a single thing I can do until the andriods show themselves! But that means that more innocent people have to die for that to happen! What kind of protector am I, huh?"  
  
Across from him, the Supreme Kai chuckled. "Its amazing how many times I have heard that single statement. And you want to know something, Trunks? Everyone who has said it, has proven themselves capable many times over. You are no different. If you don't mind, Mrs. Bulma, could we turn on the radio? If we want to find those androids, that would be the best way about doing it."  
  
The blue-haired woman nodded. "Excellant idea." She clicked on the box in front of her, adjusted the dial to a audiable station, and sat back.   
  
From the radio, a news reporter came on. "This just in, Orange city is under attack by the androids! Casualties are unestimated as of now, due to the fact that no one has reported back to us with the figures. City expected to be completely destoryed, but not as of yet confirmed. I repeat: Orange city is under attack..."   
  
Trunks reached over and switched off the report. Without a single word, he rose from his spot and walked outside. 'Those androids are done for!' He fired his ki downwards and lifted off of the ground. As he traveled over the landscape, he could see flashes of explosions before him. Gritting his teeth, he readied himself. 'Saturn, you will NOT awaken. I have given up too much for this world. You will NOT take it away, not when I am this close!'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The two teens laughed joyfully as they watched another dozen cars explode in a firery blaze. 17 stopped laughing long enough to glance behind him. "Looks like we have company, 18."  
  
The blonde turned to meet her brother's gaze. She recongized who it was instantly and frowned. "Oh, not *him* again. He bores me. Can we *please* kill him *this* time?"  
  
The black-haired boy beside her smirked and nodded. "Agreed. I grow tired of his antics also." He watched, arms crossed as the lavender haired boy landed before him.  
  
"ANDROIDS!!! You will PAY for what you have done to these people!"  
  
"Oh, really?" 18 asked mockingly. "But we forgot all our money at home!"   
  
17 laughed. "I guess you'll have to take an 'IOU'"  
  
Trunks snarled. "The only thing 'I owe you' is a quick and painful death!"  
  
17 and 18 nodded to each other and summoned twin energy blasts. "We'll see about that!!!"   
  
The half sayian easily dodged the attack, it went harmlessly past and hit the ground behind him. The resulting explosion could be seen for miles around.   
  
And then, the seal snapped fully.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Thump! Thump!   
  
Dark vapor covered the castle as warm blood flowed through it's occupant's cold body. 'I have been summoned. The silence is nigh.'  
  
Deep purple eyes opened and blinked. "It is time."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks powered up for a counterattack, when the sky above became dark. "What's happening?"  
  
The air around him became dank and heavy, reminding him of a graveyard. As he landed on the ground, he noticed a bright beam of violet light shoot across the sky, reminding him of a shooting star. It was only when the 'star' slowed and changed direction did he question it's identity.   
  
A ghost-like being landed on a pile of disgaurded metal. As her feet touched the twisted parts of the destroyed scrap, her body solifyed. The purple sailor suit she wore blew gently in the disapating breeze.   
  
The three fighters stopped and looked at the girl who had even dared to approach them. Their eyes watched as a long staff floated into her outstrectched hand. In a snapping movement, her hand gripped the blade and stood it beside her.   
  
"I bless the powers that have allowed me to awaken." Her head bowed in silent prayer, before snapping up and sending cold, glaring eyes at the three fighters before her. "And curse the powers that have forced me awake. Prepare yourselves; this is the begginning of the end."  
  
Ends chapter 3  
  
S. Saturn: Okay, people. This is it! The begginning of the end!  
  
M. Trunks: It is!? What?!  
  
S. Saturn: *sigh* No, not really. I have alot of ideas in my head to get out first!  
  
M. Trunks: I'm confused now...  
  
S. Saturn: -_-' please review. Laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	4. The Battle of Light and Dark

A/N That's right all! I'm back!  
  
M. Trunks: A little later than planned, but hopefully this chapter will be worth it!   
  
S. Saturn: Here's hoping this chapter will help answer some of your questions! ^_^  
  
M. Trunks: Saturn may be OOC for now, but there is a reason for it. You'll see soon enough!  
  
S. Saturn: Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own not these animes.   
  
Chapter 4, er, 5 uh...whatever: The Battle of Light and Dark   
  
Silence ruled the battlefield. Mirai Trunks looked at the new arrival with feelings of confusion and anger. 'This is Sailor Saturn?! You've got to be kidding me! Her ki is almost nonexistent, not to mention she looks like she couldn't punch her way out of a paper bag! I know Supreme Ki said that she was weak, but come on now!'  
  
17 smirked as he too looked the new girl over. "It looks like we have a new player, 18."   
  
The blonde-haired android landed a little ways away from where Saturn was standing. "Ha! She looks even more pathetic than that guy up there! And what is that fashion? Cheerleader?!"  
  
Saturn simply turned her head and glared at the android before her. Her sleeves, torn and revealing her shoulders, barely shifted as her shoulder-length black hair brushed by them. Cold eyes met confident ones as they came in contact. Without a second thought, the girl gripped her glaive tighter. "You are responsible for the death that has gripped this world. As the goddess of death, I will bring you into that world of silence and despair. I suggest you begin to confess your sins and beg forgiveness."  
  
18 looked at the girl in confusion, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh really? You are? Hey! You hear that 17? She's going to kill us!"  
  
Her black-haired counterpart smirked. "I think you're out of your league here, cheerleader. Why don't you go and find a nice football team to root for?"  
  
'This is unexpected. I didn't count on that guy returning. He could be trouble. I know that Ki came to this world, undoubtly to stop me. Too bad for him, he failed in that aspect. But, what did he tell pretty boy here? If he tries to interfere with my mission, it could prove to be a handful. It might be best for me to not bother him if I can help it. I'll finish what I started here though.' She smirked to herself as she redirected her attention to the nearest of the two cyborgs. 'Yes. Of the two of them, she is the weaker one.'   
  
"What are you looking at, girlie?" 18 sneered.   
  
Sailor Saturn's multipointed star broach shimmered as she shifted positions. "I'm looking at a half human who just signed her death warrant." She held her glaive out in a vertical position in front of her.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Darkness.   
  
As far as the eye could see, inky blackness all around.   
  
But that was the curse of the light, a single star of hope in a sea of despair. The light flickered, becoming stronger as the darkness around it became weaker. 'It has started.' The light commented. 'The darkness of death has been called, its only a matter of time before the light takes over. And life begins again.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The senshi glared at her blonde-haired opponent as she kept a careful guard up. 'I need to finish this quickly. My time is short, and there are a few things that need to be said.'   
  
"Don't worry about this one, 17, I'll take care of her!" 18 crowed as she made her way towards her. "This should be fun!"   
  
Saturn smirked. "What a pity. After all that modification, you are still part human, more so than your brother up above you. That will be a fatal mistake that your creator made. For you see, as the soldier of death, I control the death patterns of humans!" Her eyes narrowed as the cyborg continued her approach. "While your brother may be further out of my reach, you are still vulnerable to death's touch!"   
  
Slowly, as though an invisible wind rose around her, her hair lifted slightly off her shoulders, and her eyes became tinted with a blood-red hue.  
  
"Silly tricks like that will get you nowhere in this fight, CHEERLEADER!!!" 18 gloated as she began to pick up speed, paying no mind as the target of her attack simply raised a hand.   
  
'I was really hoping she wouldn't do that.' Saturn thought as she gathered her energy into her outstretched palm. 'But, I really can't blame her, can I? Ever since she took that first life, she was begging for this.' In a split second, her power transferred from her hand to the figure before her.   
  
The invisibility of the attack gave everyone the impression that the girl was indeed, all talk. Only she, and her prey, knew the truth.   
  
18 gasped in surprise and pain as a cold hand grasped her still human heart. She dropped to her knees as the pain became immensely intense, taking her breath away.   
  
"18!!!" 17 shouted as he watched his sister fall to the ground, clutching her chest as she screamed in agony. "Hang on!" He demanded as he started to her, only to have his route blocked by a demi-sayian.   
  
"Your opponent I believe is me." Trunks said as he shot an energy blast at the android, causing him to weave and dodge as he helplessly watched his sister's plight.   
  
Calmly, the senshi twirled her weapon around in a less protective position; it wasn't needed anymore. "Painful, isn't it? Right now, your humanoid parts are withering and dying. Soon, your vital organs will completely shut down, causing your inner circuitry to malfunction and fail. But that's not all! Soon after, you will decay from the inside out, of course, you will be alive to feel every mind-blowing stab of pain."  
  
The ragged breaths of pain and the hatred-filled eyes of the cyborg answered her. Talking was now beyond her power, as was every other action commanded by her skeletal muscles. Needless to say, energy attacks were again beyond her reach, as the metal parts of her body were in no decent position to hit the object of her pain.   
  
Sailor Saturn chuckled to herself. After hearing the frightened calls of the dieing, hearing the thoughts of this suffering being was like music to her ears. "You can not know the joy I feel right now, all the death you have caused, the terror you brought, its all coming back on you. Payback can be a real pain sometimes, can't it?" Quickly, she glanced up at the duo above her. Perfect, they are keeping themselves busy with each other. She had no time to mess with them; the Ki still needed to be confronted and heaven only knew how much more time would be allowed for her to remain in this world. Taking one last disgusted glance at the cyborg on the ground, she stepped back. "The time for you is over. Hell awaits for you and your brother. Goodbye."  
  
A strong gust of wind whipped across the battlefield, blowing the two fighters' hair around them. A single final heartbeat and the terror-filled eyes of the dieing echoed in the soldier's senses. The metal components of the cyborg clanged on the asphalt beneath her as the flesh surrounding them turned into dust and blew away with the wind.   
  
Saturn smiled to herself. 'I'm sure the other is mad as fire right now. It would be best for me not to be here when he blows his top! Besides, I have a bigger fish to fry...'  
  
She closed her eyes as she let her body go into a trancelike state; her entire being became lighter than air as from her feet upward her being lost its solidarity. She was no more than a spirit once more. Useless for fighting, but perfect for travel. Giving the astonished couple a satisfied grin, the ghost-like form vanished in a dark purple haze.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'I can feel it. The darkness has consumed another. An evil one this time from the feel of its aura.'   
  
The light became stronger still as the opposing darkness around it pressed around. The war between personas had begun again; this time with the darkness on the move.   
  
'Things must be desperate for the resistance to be this great.' The light commented. 'But it is inevitable; the evil will be overcome, and the purity will rise again.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sailor Saturn looked up as she arrived at the location at which the Supreme Ki's aura could be felt. 'Won't he be suprised to see me? After all his neglect of this world; knowing that the last gaurdian has come to confront him will really be a shock.' She smirked as she read the name of the building she was currently at. "Capsule Corps?"   
  
Ends Chatper 4  
  
A/N Okay people! Please review! I have reasons behind my actions with Saturn, so don't flip because she is OOC. I swear I know what I'm doing, and there is an explaination behind what her OOCness.   
  
Other than that, if you have any questions/comments/etc you know what to do. Review. I'll get back to you and try to give a little insight in my train of thought.   
  
Also, I spell-checked this! There should be no misspellings in this chapter.   
  
What am I forgetting? I know I'm forgetting something...oh yeah! For those of you who have sent me the lovely death threats for not updating my Princess Chronicles fic...it should be up by Wednesday or Thursday! ^^ Yay!   
  
Till later everybody!   
  
~Sailor Saturn~ 


	5. Alone

A/N Yes. Whoopee. I'm back! ^^   
  
M. Trunks: It's about time.   
  
S. Saturn: It's been busy here lately, I'd tell ya, but I don't want to bore you. On to fic!   
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.   
  
Chapter 5: Alone.   
  
'With death comes life. And with life comes death. Since the beginning, the two have been intertwined in fate and destiny; until now, that is. The threads of light and darkness have been unwoven, and if they cannot be repaired, I fear that the darkness will overcome me. But no matter what, I will not give up. The light will shine and the firefly will brighten the night once again.'  
  
~*~*~*^*~*~*~  
  
"Would you like some more tea?" Bulma asked her guest as she held out the teapot.   
  
Supreme Kai nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Briefs, thank you." As the brown liquid poured into the outstretched teacup, a cold look entered the kai's eyes. Slowly, as the  
  
last drops of the tea fell into the cup; Supreme Kai set it on the coffee table before them.   
  
The blue haired woman blinked. "Is there something wrong with it?" She asked as the lavender being stood. "Mrs. Briefs, please stay here." He said as hemoved towards the front door and, without anymore of an explanation, left.  
  
~*~*~*^*~*~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at the pile of littered mechanical parts on the ground in disbelieve. 'She did that?! But, HOW?!' Quickly, he shook his head clear of any distractions. Android 17 still remained, and he knew from his previous encounters that he proved to be stronger than his twin counterpart. Focusing on his adversary, he noted the look of shock and anger that radiated from his face.   
  
"Dead." Came the solitary word uttered from the teen's mouth, it was spitted out like poison for anyone within range to hear. The rage and horror that built up inside the cyborg was too much for any being to handle. He glared at the violet-haired boy that kept him from saving the most important person in his otherwise lonely life. "You. You are going to pay. I'm going to KILL YOU!!!"   
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion of ki sprung from his outstretched hands, powered by all the pain and grief that controlled his being.  
  
As it charged towards Mirai, he lifted his hands and caught the blast with every intention of reflecting it back. What he didn't count on, however, was all the emotion behind the blast forcing it forward. Slowly, he felt himself be pushed lower and lower towards the concrete ground below. He was mere inches from landing on the asphalt below when without warning, the ki blast exploded in his hands.   
  
~*~*~*^*~*~*~  
  
Supreme Kai stopped as he found the origin of his bad feeling. An all-too-familiar cold glare greeted him as he walked closer to the front gates where she stood. He could feel that she had used up most of her power, and that he could easily destroy at any time. But he would not blow her away; that would be catastrophic.   
  
"So. We meet again, Kai." She snarled as he stopped in front of her. His tall mohawk barely reached her shoulders, but he would not let the height disadvantage work for her. "I see you have not kept this world in the best condition since I was last here. You are to blame, for this mess, and for not allowing the other senshi to awaken themselves.   
  
The guardian glared back. "It was not my doing! The senshi of the past were destroyed by the androids themselves some years ago! It was destiny that they were not called on to protect this world!"   
  
"They were not called because someone of this world silenced the caller! It was your duty to protect the summoner until her rightful awakening! But you failed! And because of your negligence, a being of this world destroyed the one haven that she rested! Because of his idiocity, the moon is no longer in this world's orbit, and Serenity was destroyed as she laid in her palace!"  
  
'That's right, the moon was destroyed by Piccolo as he was training the young Gohan. It was not a purposeful action, what he did, but he did destroy the moon.' He gritted his teeth as he prepared a defense. "What he did he did to protect this world! The Sayians were coming to destroy the Earth and the moon was removed so that it would not be used to our disadvantage!"   
  
Saturn scoffed. "You can make all the excuses you want for your mistakes. It does not cover up the truth of the severity of the action. Because the moon is gone, the imperium silver crystal, and the brightest star seed was destroyed as well. Not to mention the balance of good and evil was thrown towards the dark side." Her eyes flashed with malice. "And that has consequences you can never understand."   
  
'So my suspicions were correct after all.' Supreme Kai thought. 'She has changed. This might turn out harder than I thought: to save the world, are the stakes now too high?'  
  
~*~*~*^*~*~*~  
  
'To protect the world, and the future, the darkness must be overcome. The light must burst forth, the answer is simple enough. But the question is: who is willing?'  
  
~*~*~*^*~*~*~  
  
Trunks inhaled a deep breath of much-needed air as he dug himself out of the debris and dust that buried him after the energy blast took him by surprise. "Where did that android go?!" He frantically looked around, but the black-haired boy was nowhere to be found. "Damn. He ran off."   
  
After another close check to make sure he didn't overlook any possible hiding places, Trunks picked himself off of the ground and began his journey back towards home. 'I hope Mother and Supreme Kai can tell me more about Saturn. That attack she used against 18 was unbelievable. If she can do that to someone as powerful as an android, I can't imagine what she could do to a normal person!' He grimaced as images of the possibilities flashed through his mind. 'She could turn out to be more troublesome than the androids themselves!'   
  
As the silhouette of home rose in his view, he breathed a sigh of relief. His home and Mother were safe. Android hands did not yet touch it. It was not until he was close to landing that the truth was realized. He gasped, wide-eyed, as he saw Sailor Saturn standing feet away from Capsule Corps.   
  
~Ends Chapter 5~  
  
A/N Okay guys, that took WAY too long to write. I would tell ya all the long details,  
  
but that's okay. Just remember to review please and I'll see ya with chapter 6! Yay! 


	6. Don't Kill Death!

A/N Yep yep! I am back!   
  
M. Trunks: And it didn't take you two months this time!   
  
S. Saturn: I know! Isn't free time great!   
  
M. Trunks: Yeah, when ya have it.   
  
S. Saturn: Which isn't often. Anyway Ima shut up now.   
  
Disclaimer: *blink blink* What do ya think?!  
  
Chapter uh......6: Don't Kill Death!   
  
The calm state the perfectly blue sky shook with a violent breeze. Seventeen glared before him as he flew through the heavens. He was beyond emotion. Saddness, anger, and maybe even fear dominated his wicked heart as he mourned for his cyborg sister. "Eighteen." He said, as behind him a firey blaze erupted. The newest victims of his joy ride. "That girl will die! For even thinking she could go up against us! I will avenge you, sister. AND THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL FEEL MY PAIN!!!"   
  
He pushed all of his undectable energy forward and flew faster than ever before. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He shook with rage and determination. 'That pest that got in my way will never again bother me. SO WHERE IS THAT CHEERLEADER?!'   
  
"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HEAR HER SCREAMS OF AGONY!!! EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING EVERY SOUL ON THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!!!"   
  
*~*~*~*~h~*~*~*~*  
  
Mirai Trunks' breath came in short puffs of air. 'She is here?! NO! Mother is in danger!' Images of Sailor Saturn and Eighteen's fight flashed through his mind; but this time, the android was replaced by his beloved Mother. Without thinking, he fired up as much energy as he could muster. Enough to destory the threat of the senshi without endangering Supreme Kai, who, for some reason was talking to her.   
  
*~*~*~*~h~*~*~*~*  
  
"So." The Supreme Kai said, wide-eyed. "Its true, the rumors I heard were true. You have changed."   
  
Saturn smiled. "For the better, I imagine. But its not important now. My goal remains the same: revenge on those who have awakened me, and revenge on the world that had forsaken Queen Serenity. For her sake. I will send this world into total destruction and death." The senshi stopped as a huge shadow loomed over her. Frowning, she looked up and behind her: and then she smiled. "Well, it looks like my work is being done for me."   
  
Quickly, the kai looked to the source of the girl's attention. His eyes widened in horror. "Trunks! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Quickly he pushed Saturn aside and intercepted the energy blast that was sent from the demi-sayian. He forced the ki blast to shoot straight up into the crystal clear blue sky; clearly saving the life of the blast's target.   
  
Behind him, Saturn shook her head and sighed. "Oh well. Looks like its getting too crowded here for my liking." She shot a nasty glare to the one who attacked her; who looked shocked and confused for Supreme Kai's actions. "Trust me. This is far from over." As the last words left her mouth, her feet began dissolving and spread to her legs and up her body, as the spirit of Saturn smirked she turned and vanished into thin air.  
  
Supreme Kai just stared in awe at the spot where Saturn once stood. 'I had forgotten she could do that....' Behind him, Mirai landed, and he wasn't too happy.   
  
"What was that for?! I almost HAD her!!!"   
  
Instantly, the Kai spun around, facing the fuming half sayian. "Yeah, you would have had her, RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTED YOU!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! She would have been DESTROYED!!!"  
  
"AND SO WOULD THIS PLANET!!!"  
  
That statement stopped Trunks' next comeback quickly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The gaurdain sighed. "Its all a part of Saturn's true power. Her ultimate attack: Death Reborn Revolution. When it is used, the entire planet she is on is stripped of all life, returning the world to nothingness. However, this attack has one requirement: she must die as well. If you had killed her, that task would have been fulfilled, and the world would have ended."  
  
Trunks paled. "So....even if she died in battle against me or the andriods...this world is over?"  
  
Supreme Kai nodded solemnly.   
  
"So..how CAN I save this world?! Is there no way around it, is the world really going to end?"  
  
The elder Kai thought a moment. "Wait...there might be a way. When I talked to Saturn eariler, something was wrong in her eyes. She was not the same senshi as before: I don't know why, but she was in the same outfit as the day Pharoh Ninety attacked the Earth: the first day since the fall of silver millenium. Why would she appear in that form?"  
  
Trunks blinked, confused as to what Supreme Kai was talking about, the guy was no sense to the teen. "What are you going on about?"  
  
The guardian snapped his attention back to the boy. "Remember when I told you the legend of Saturn? Well, when she first appeared on the last day of the old moon kingdom, she was as cold and ruthless as you witnessed today. But, when she was reborn during the time of Sailor Moon, she was warmer, kinder. Even though she still used her ultimate power, Sailor Moon saved her and allowed her to be reborn again. When she became of age; she regained her powers over death, yet she had changed: due to her living on Earth and loyalty to the princess, she became a solider to protect justice. She swore in her heart to protect this world always from the forces of evil...so WHY is she back to her darker self?!"   
  
Trunks shrugged. How the heck was he supposed to know? "Supreme Kai? What would happen if say...Sailor Saturn did die? What if 17 destoryed her?"  
  
Supreme Kai's eyes dissappeared into a shadow created by the clift of his eyebrows. "In the state she is now...the way her mind is operating...she would summon the deathly power that she has...everything on this planet would be destoryed...except for those powers that can overcome her touch. Androids 17 and 18 were made from humans, they were born as human so they can be still within her grasp...I think. I'm not totally sure, but listen, you must not let her die whether it be her wish or that of another."   
  
Trunks' eyes darkened. "First you tell me to defeat her...NOW you're telling me to PROTECT her!?"  
  
The kai shook his head. "I never told you to defeat her, just stop her awakening."  
  
The teen facefaulted at that. Suddenly, a new stronger and more evil power made itself known to the boy. He quickly got up and looked to the violet skinned being. "Take care of my Mother. I just felt an evil aura; and I am going to take care of it."  
  
With that statement; he flew off leaving a very confused Kai behind. 'Another evil aura? Its not the androids; we can't feel thier energy. Could it be...is there another villian out to destroy the Earth?'  
  
*~*~*~*~h~*~*~*~*  
  
On a tall cliff overlooking a serene pasture; a figure stood gazing over the wildlife. Her deep purple skirt drifted in the breeze and her glaive stood beside her. 'I feel it. The end is drawing nearer by the second. I hope the firefly is ready.' Her thoughts were shattered as behind her she heard unknown footsteps. "What do you want?" She asked, not looking back.   
  
"The androids." It replyed. "Where are they?"  
  
Sailor Saturn turned around. There stood a taller cricket-like being. Its long tail moved around it like a whip. "Who are you? I have no time to mess with the likes of you." Her violet hues narrowed as she surveyed the new arrival. 'He is stronger than the androids. What could he possibly want with them? I can sense death around him also: he has taken human lives and for that he must pay.' The pointed blade in her hand moved infront of her as she raised her defenses.   
  
"I am Cell." The cricket replied. "You have a strange aura, girl. It will be my pleasure to absorb you and take your powers from you."  
  
The senshi smirked. "I would like to see you try."  
  
Ends chapter 6  
  
S. Saturn: Okay people, please review! The climax is almost upon us and the end is coming nearer!   
  
M. Trunks: Really? The end of the fic?  
  
S. Saturn: Yep! But, we still have some plot twists ahead and a sequel in mind. So please tell me what you think!   
  
M. Trunks: Till next time! Laterz!  
  
~Sailor Saturn and Mirai Trunks~ 


	7. Welcome the Darkness

A/N Hey again ya'll! Here I am, back one more time to add to this story that I have begun, have fun reading and be sure to review! 

Disclaimer: Er...um...checks wallet Nope, I have no money therefore I must not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome the Darkness

The senshi of Saturn looked her green opponent over as she stood her glaive in front of her. 'The aura of death is all around him, innocent humans were killed by this thing.' Her eyes narrowed as something strange didn't quite add up. 'But then...why is the energy from thier souls still around him?' She knew for a fact that when a person is sent from the world of the living, thier soul is stripped from the planet: to the world of the dead. 'Wait...what did he mean by absorb? Just what IS this thing?'

Cell smirked as he watched the cold glare turn slowly into confusion. "It seems you have no idea what is in store for you. No matter. Soon you will be part of perfection!" He said gleefully as he shot his pointed tail towards the girl.

Sailor Saturn remained calm as she spun her glaive: blocking the continuous advances of the strange appendage. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

* * *

A young man raced from his home towards a battle he knew there was no running from. His purple hair whipped across his face as he clenched teeth and willed himself to go faster. He would have to hurry: Cell was active.

Unbeknowst to him, a figure out for revenge was hot on his tail.

Seventeen caught sight of the teen that he and his sister had been trying to destroy at the time of her death. He would be the first one to taste the bitter taste of revenge. He smirked as he speed up to intercept the one who called himself Trunks.

* * *

Slash left. Slash right. Dodge down. Jump. It was all a continuos dance as the pair fought. On one side, an ancient warrior with the blessings of a god. On the other, an evil that was born from a genius. The battle seemed endless as each moved and weaved.

That is, until a lucky swing caught the opponent off guard and the other combatant leveled thier weapon at the unarmed.

Saturn smirked. "Looks like this is the end, doesn't it?"

Cell's bloodly tail jerked, it lay in a pool of blood at the ground. "Looks that way. But I don't give in that easily." He glanced over the girl's shoulder and smiled his evil smile. "And I don't think that they will help the battle in your favor."

A sliver of curiousity arose in the soldier. Glancing in the reflective surface of her glaive, she caught a glimpse of two more warriors flying her way. The purple-haired boy in front, followed by the very black-haired boy that she encountered eariler.

She refocused her eyes to Cell, who was seemingly happier at the new arrivals. "Yes! Seventeen!"

And with that he jumped up to meet the pair.

* * *

Trunks looked in shock as not only Cell was awaiting his arrival, but Sailor Saturn as well! He had little time to react as the green figure suddenly took off after spotting him.

"What is that thing?" Said an unannouced voice behind him.

"Oh no." Trunks groaned to himself as he spun around just in time to dodge a punch from an angry android. 'This is not a good day.' Seventeen overshot his target and flew past the demi-sayian.

The black-haired teen turned to face his opponent again when out of the corner of his eye, he recognized the silloutte of the one who he vowed revenge upon. Built up rage filled him again and he mustered all his strength to fly down and deliver the killing blow to the one he hated.

At least, that was his plan.

Imagine his suprise when his very fist just went through the image of the girl. It was her spirit-trick again! Caught off guard, Seventeen stumbled on the ground as he fought to regain his footing as a bladed weapon sliced down: aimed at his neck.

Using pure instint, the teenaged android pushed his feet back, using the ground for leverage, and glided across the ground. Stopping a distance from the girl who stood in an unnerved state, her weapon standing beside her. She smirked. "What's the matter, don't you want to go to your sister?" The girl's eyes turned serious. "She's waiting in Hell for you, you know."

Renewed resolve gripped the fighter, and he cried a fearsome warcry as he went to charge at the one who took her from him.

* * *

"Oh no you don't! Trunks shouted, his warrior instint kicked in just as Seventeen passed the suprised Cell. Tackling the green android, he wrapped his arms around the monster's shoulders and clasped his hands together: the standard grapple.

With Cell's hands trapped above his head, he struggled within the sayian's grasp. "Let me go! You filthy wretch! I will be complete, Perfect!"

Below them, they witnessed the almost decapatacion of the android, and his hastly retreat to a saver distance.

Primative desire for the wanted reward pulsed within the green being and he summoned his inner energy to break away from the suprised sayian. Without a second's waste, he sped to intercept the now-charging android.

Trunks' eyes widened in realization as he was overpowered. Behind the retreating creature, his tail ,once removed, was rapidly being regenerated. And as the creature went to land, the tip opened wide.

"Oh no. He's going to absorb him!" Knowing that he could not stop what was about to happen, he did the only thing he could.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

It all happened in a split second.

Saturn readied herself as Seventeen advanced upon her but gasped in suprise as the creature she was fighting before blocked the charge. With a swipe of his tail, he caught the running android with a presise and deadly strike of his tail. Confusion gripped her. 'What? What is he doing?' She glanced at the ground at her feet. The remains of the being's tail remained. 'How did he regenerate that so fast?'

She watched in silence as the kicking teen's feet disappeared within the being's tail and his muffled cries and curses died.

As Saturn was looking on unimpressed, the overjoyed Cell began laughing. "I did it!" Smoke surrounded the creature and he disappeared within its fog. "I'm almost complete!"

'This could be a problem.' Saturn thought to herself. 'This guy's becoming stronger by the second. What should I do? This will only cause more suffering and death.'

From overhead, a huge blast hit the growing monster in front of her, no doubt the energy of the guy above her. Realization took her senses with an awesome reality. She could NOT beat this guy! Already he has become more powerful than any other creature she has ever faced! "Queen Serenity, please tell me what to do!"

No more suffering. It all ends here. As the one who claimed to be this planet's defender landed on the ground she prepared herself for the end. "Hotaru. I'm leaving this in your hands now."

* * *

"Who is she talking to?" Trunks mumbled to himself. He watched as the soldier calmly stood her glaive in front of her. From her mouth she began to speak.

"Evil one! You will not harbor your securities here any longer! You have taken your last life from this planet and your power will not increase here. So say I, the One who will silence you and will drag you to your endless torment!"

Power began to encircle the girl as she closed her eyes. "Since the time of Queen Serenity and King Endymnion, I have never released this absolute power, it is now time once again to silence the world. Please, forgive me for letting this get this far out of hand."

Trunks' eyes widened. 'She can't be...NO!' In a desperate attempt, he went to stop the senshi, but time seemed to travel in slow motion and he knew he would not get there in time. Above his head, the sky became black, blacker than the darkest night. "You can't! Please STOP!"

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "I will not. It is my duty." Her eyes began to glow with a haunting purple glow.

"SATURN DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

A deafening explosion rocked the planet.

And then all was silent.

As it was the end.

Or was it?

...to be continued.

* * *

A/N How was that for a climax? Well? Review or I might not shut up!

Sailor Saturn-Star


End file.
